My Radient Sun
by gabslvstvd
Summary: Bella decides to give Jacob a chance and kisses him after the cliff diving accident. She lets go of her past to have a better future.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first fanfic, so go easy on me on the comments. Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters for this story… blah blah blah.**

_Butterflies assaulted my stomach as I thought about turning my head._

I knew what would come next, but right now I could think of no one else I'd rather be with. I turned my head slowly and pressed my lips lightly against his shoulder. My butterflies had become birds, fluttering all over my stomach. My heartbeat increased as I lifted my head to meet Jacob's eyes.

His gaze was intense in mine and filled with desire. Slowly and cautiously he began to bend down. When his lips were just a few inches from mine he hesitated and asked, "Are you sure?"

I hesitated but gave a nod a moment later. He met his lips softly with mine but I could feel all the desire and sweetness in it. Suddenly, I could also feel his joy, which triggered my own joy. Before I realized what was happening, I kissed him back more passionately and he did the same. He put a lot of force into it, like a thirsty man without water and the only thing that could satisfy his thirst was this kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he was pulling me closer with his arms on my waist. I could also feel my chest growing; the holes that had been left by the pain seemed to fill up and disappear. I felt like a full person again and as I pulled back I knew I had made the right decision.

Jacob's forehead rested against mine, our arms still wrapped around each other. "You don't know how much I've waited for that, Bella" he said with a smile.

I couldn't help grinning at his joy. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

He laughed lightly but we didn't move and I didn't want to. It felt so good being this close to Jacob. So right. His whole being radiated heat like the sun. My sun. I couldn't believe it had taken me this long to realize how much Jacob meant to me. How much I needed him and how much a part of my life he had become.

"Thanks Jake, for everything," I said, "You don't know how much it means to me you being here, keeping me together."

"You don't have to thank me Bella. I promised you can always count on me and I'm going to keep that promise. I'm always going to be here for you Bella… just don't complain when I become a pain in your ass," he added with the smile that I loved and leaned down slowly to give me another sweet kiss.

No matter what had happened in the past, right now in Jacob's arms I felt safe, secure and most of all loved. He had healed the pain in my chest and now it had become my life goal to give him the happiness he deserved.

* * *

><p><em>Please review. I am thinking about writing more. Hopefully. Thanks again.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. Here is the second chapter. I am trying to expand the story so if any of you have ideas, please share. Thanks again and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters, that's why Stephenie Meyer is rich and not me.**

We were still in my truck, when Jacob started to pull away and I frowned. He laughed at my expression and quickly said, "It's getting late Bells, Charlie's going to be here any minute and I don't think you'd want him to know you jumped off a cliff."

"Uh, okay" I said with a groan and unwillingly released my arms from his neck.

As I was about to ask him to stay longer he yelled "OH!" when I opened the door. It was like someone had punched him in the face.

"What's wrong, Jake?" I asked.

"Bloodsucker!" he was finally able to choke out. "I can smell it!"

I recoil back with fear but as I look around something catches my eye. A silver Volvo is parked on the other side of the street and I start yelling at Jacob, "STOP, wait Jake."

"What? What is it?" he says.

"It's the Cullen's car!" I yell and start getting out, but Jacob grabs my arm.

"Wait Bella, if they're back I won't be able to protect you here."

"That's okay you don't need to. I just have to-" I began to say but Jacob caught me off.

"What Bella? You just have to what? See if he's back?" he said with an angry tone, but I could also see a hint of pain in his face.

"No. I mean maybe. Look, just let me see who it is and what they're doing here, okay?" I say almost pleading.

"No. You look Bella, it isn't safe. I can't imagine what would happen to me if I lost you. I just can't." he said closing his eyes as if he were in pain.

"Jake, you're not going to lose me. Okay. It's just the Cullen's, they won't harm me," I start reassuring him.

"But what if it's not them, Bella? Uhh? What if it's a trick?" he says.

"It's not Jake. Please, just let me do this." I mutter touching his cheek with my hand. His eyes are still closed, but his face is set in concentration. Finally, after what seem like hours, he opened his eyes. His gaze was steady in mine.

"Okay, Bella, but just come and tell me if it's one of them. I'm going to be waiting her," he whispers closing his eyes again.

_He must think I changed my mind _I thought. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his waist, leaning into him. Slowly he wrapped his own arms around me, crushing me against his chest. "Jake I promise I'll come back to you. I just need a closure with them before I can move on," I whisper in his chest.

"I believe you, Bella," he says releasing me, "I'll be waiting," he repeats as I got out of the truck. I gave him a reassuring smile and started toward the house.

My heartbeat started to increase as I was reaching the door. Very slowly I pushed it open and looked around. Everything seemed to be in place. Suddenly, I felt someone beside me and jumped 4 feet in the air when I saw her.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is the next update. Hope you guys like the story so far. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or twilight... but I wish I did.**

Her face was the most beautiful one I had seen in months. She was standing motionless, taking in my reaction of her presence. She was just like I remembered, small and with short pixie hair. In that moment it seemed like she had never left, but of course that wasn't true. Everything had changed since they're sudden departure that left me in pieces. "Alice!" I said and through my arms around her.

"Bella, god it's a relief to see you're okay," she said as she hugged me back, but quickly drew back, "Uhh, Bella when was the last time you showered. You smell like a dog," she said with her nose wrinkled. I couldn't believe she was really here and her voice was just as sweet as I remembered.

"Sorry," I said with an apologetic tone. "Alice, I'm so glad to see you but what are you doing here? Where have you been? How is everyone?" I start blabbing out questions because of my excitement.

"Bella, calm down and I'm here because of you. I saw you jump of a cliff and I thought you were dead. I mean what were you thinking?" she says with an exasperated tone.

"Oh," is all I can manage.

"No, Oh doesn't cut it. I have never met anyone who would go to such extents to-" she began, but I didn't want a lecture. I was just so happy she was here.

"Alice, I didn't jump to get myself killed. It was just for fun; it's cliff diving," I say easily lying.

"Fun? You think cliff diving is fun? God, what happened to you, Bella while we were gone that made you think cliff diving is fun?" she asks incredulous.

"A lot happened while you were gone and it doesn't matter anyway. I'm fine, Alice. There's nothing for you to worry about," I said reassuring her.

"Yes Bella I can see that, but how? I mean who saved you? It's just that I didn't see who pulled you out of the water that's why I thought you were dead."

"You didn't see Jacob pulling me out?" I question.

"No, I didn't." she says frowning.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

_What the hell is taking Bella so long, _I thought_. I shouldn't have agreed to let her go check. God if something happens to her I'm never going to forgive myself. But... what if it is the Cullens and she's just talking to them. Still, I told her to come and tell me if it was them... and if she had changed her mind._

My hands started sweating at the thought of that. I couldn't imagine what my life without Bella would be like. I couldn't lose her. I wouldn't lose her. She had become a part of me and there was no changing that now. Whatever happens she will always be my best friend. There will always be that connection between the two of us that no one would be able to tear apart. I won't lose her without a fight, that's something I was positive about. I'll be as persistent as I can. All I want for her is to be happy. To give me the chance to make her happy. I knew how stubborn she was, but that's not going to stop me from trying.

_That's it. It's been 10 minutes and she hasn't come out. Screw the stupid treaty, _I thought and headed into the house_._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. I'm thinking about writing a few more chapters, so please feel free to give me advice and comment. Just so you know where the story is headed I'm Team Jacob; if that helps.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here is my next chapter is longer than the others and it was my favorite one to write, so please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters.**

"But, Alice how is it possible that you didn't see Jacob pulling me out?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I'll figure it out. Do you know if there's something special about him that might prevent me from seeing him. Maybe he's like you. You know how some of our powers don't work on you, maybe it's like that for him too," she says lost in thought.

_I guess that could be_, I thought… _wait have I told her Jacob's a werewolf? I don't_ _remember. Sometimes even I forget._

"Alice, actually there's one piece of information I forgot to tell you," I said cautiously. I didn't think she was going to react well to the fact that I had a werewolf friend and I was so exhausted to hear a lecture from her. While I thought it through whether or not to tell her she waited patiently. I didn't really think it would be a problem to Jacob if I told her about him. Besides, the Cullen's probably already knew about the existence of werewolves. "Jacob is kind of a werewolf," I said separating each word.

"For crying out loud Bella," she said exasperated, "You really should think about the kind of people you pick as friends. It seems kike whatever you do, monsters will always rule your life," she says with a laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny Alice," I say "Look who's talking. You're probably the most annoying out of my monster friends."

"Sorry, but you have to admit it's kind of true," she said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I guess so," I say. I notice she is staring at me with a frown now on her face.

"What?" I ask self-consciously.

"Really Bella, after all the time I spent with you I thought that maybe, just maybe your fashion sense would have improved a bit," she says.

"Well, if you don't remember I just came back from cliff diving and I don't think there is a proper wardrobe for that," I reply.

"I guess so. Anyway it's not my problem anymore," she says quietly.

Now we come to the inevitable. "How is he?" I ask.

Just in that moment, Jacob burst through the door almost as if ready to kick someone. _Dam it_, I thought. _I forgot to let him know it was Alice here. He probably thought some vampire had attacked and taken me._

He froze at the door when he caught sight of Alice and she froze too. I could feel the tension building up between them so I stepped in. "Oh, Jake, I forgot to tell you it was Alice," I say apologetically.

"Yeah, well I can see that," he said a little harshly. "You're here having a little chat, while I was outside sick with worry wondering what had happened to you. It seems that it's so easy to forget me while you are with them. Don't worry. I get it," he says and heads for the door.

"NO! Wait Jake! I'm sorry. I just got caught up in my conversation with Alice. Could you wait outside a little longer?" I say stopping him in his tracks.

"You know what Bella; I think I'd better leave so you can talk with your _friend._ Besides I have to run patrol today," he says.

"No, don't leave yet. I'll be fast. Just don't go yet. I need to tell you something. Please?" I say pleading again. I didn't want to be alone after Alice left and it seemed like my need for him had become greater.

Alice watched our exchange very quietly. She seemed really uncomfortable with Jacob here but said nothing. She probably already knew what I wanted to know. I just needed for her to let me know how he was doing. I needed to know this in order to move on from everything that had happened.

Jacob's face softened a little when he saw how much I wanted him to stay. "Okay, I'll wait outside. Just be fast, I don't want Sam to think I'm slaking off," he says and disappears through the door.

"Well, that was interesting," Alice says after he leaves. I just stare at her. She knew what I wanted to know. She saw me waiting for her response and said, "Bella, we don't really know where he is. I think health wise he's okay. Emotionally I don't know. He went off on his own to clear his head, you know. He calls from time to time, but doesn't say much," she answers.

"Did you tell him about my little stunt?" I ask with tension building up in my chest.

"No. I didn't tell anyone. I thought it would be better if I checked first before telling them. I was also coming to check on Charlie to see how he was handling your "death" which turned out to be just a very stupid stunt if I may say so," she says with a smile.

I sigh in relief. If he had found out about it he would have probably gone crazy. I was glad Alice hadn't told anyone. They didn't have to worry about me anymore. Still, even though I would never see them again I considered them like family. They would always be part of my life. A life that I now realize I didn't belong in. Edward had hurt me in a way I knew he would never be able to repair. Jacob had helped me back up on my feet and helped me realize I could live without him. He had healed me. He had healed the hole in my chest and helped me love again.

Alice studied me for a moment and asked very seriously, "Bella, are you happy?"

I considered what happy meant. I had my two parents, Charlie and Renee, healthy and well out of danger, I had my friends at school (who I needed to pay more attention to), I had my friends in La Push (the pack could be dangerously stupid, but really fun) and most importantly I had Jacob. He completed me. Without him I wouldn't be complete. He made me happy just by being beside me. I knew he would never hurt me and I knew I could always count on him no matter what.

"Yes, Alice I am," and as I said it I knew I meant it.

She nodded knowingly and smiled a small smile, "You love him don't you?"

"Yes," I say without even thinking about it. Incredible that it had taken someone else to tell me until I realized it myself.

"I get it Bella, I really do. You deserve a great life. Well, I better go so you can talk to him," she said and stepped in to hug me.

"Thank you Alice, for understanding," I say hugging her back, "Could you just tell Edward that he deserves to be happy and that I am now."

"Of course," she says releasing me and with that she heads out the door. "Have a happy life Bella," she says and closes the door.

_Now to figure out how to tell Jacob_, I think.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is. Bella finally recognized her feelings for Jacob. The next chapter is about her telling him. Uhh, I wonder how he'll take it? Stay tune for the answer.<strong>

**Thanks for reading and Please** **REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter guys. There's just a few more for the reviews and please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters in this story...of course we all know Stephenie Meyer came up with the idea first.**

I knew I only had a few seconds. Jacob would come in immediately when Alice left. How would I tell him that I loved him? I didn't know and my head was so full I couldn't even think. Maybe I should wait… maybe. A moment later, Jacob walked through the door. He had the hard unmistakable mask on his face. "Are they coming back?" he asked in a steady voice getting to the point.

"No, Jake they aren't coming back. Alice was just here to check on me because she thought I was dead," I answer.

Bewilderment crosses his face. "I'll tell you everything, come on," I said and took his hand leading him to the living room.

When we sat down he finally said, "Okay, explain."

So I did. I told him about how Alice had seen me jumping off the cliff and how she didn't see me come back up that's why she thought I was dead. I also told him how we said goodbye and she wished me to have a happy life.

"So that's it, the bloodsuckers really left for good?" he said with relief on his face. I frowned slightly not liking the way he called them. "Sorry, no offense intended," he said and suddenly yanked me into him, giving me another one of his bone crushing hugs, but instead of pulling away I hugged him with as much force. I took in his sweet sent, felt his strong arms around me and his breath in my hair. It felt so incredibly good, I was sure I wasn't going to be the first one to pull away and I never planned to.

"Jake, will you stay until Charlie gets here? Please?"

He leaned down to put his forehead to rest against mine and looked me in the eyes. "Always" was all he said and once again bends down to touch his lips against mine.

At first he was gentle and careful, but my hunger took over and I deepened the kiss. Brushing my lips against his passionately and pulling him closer. My heartbeat increasing when he responded back with just as much passion. Even though I was crushed against him, it didn't seem to be enough. I wanted more. I didn't want it to end, my hunger for him seemed greater than I ever imagined. Finally, we had to come up for air. His smile was so brilliant it probably outshined any star in the sky. In that moment, everything seemed to fall right into place. Jacob was mine and I was his. Nothing else mattered to me right now more than having Jacob by my side. He was my soul mate and would always be for the rest of my life.

"I love you," I said pulling him down to rest my forehead against his.

He laughed lightly, "I already knew that, even if you didn't and I love you more," he said sweetly.

His actions had already proven me that, but hearing him say it filled me with so much happiness I could even sing. I never knew I could love someone so much as I loved Jacob. I thought back to today, when I was comparing my life to Romeo, Juliet and Paris. I realize now that it wasn't a really fair comparison. Sure, my story with Edward had been amazing, but it wasn't real life. If I had chosen that life it would have been filled with lies and secrets towards those I loved. A life with Edward was just a fantasy of mine and I got so caught up in it I almost lost grasp of what's real. Jacob is reality, my reality.

"What are you thinking about?" Jacob asked quietly after a long silence.

"Oh, just about how I love hearing you say that you love me," I say with a smile.

"Well, it was never a secret," he says mater-of-factly, "It just took you long to figure it out for yourself." Suddenly, there was a sound outside on the driveway like a car. "That's Charlie," Jacob says and begins to get up. "I should probably get going, there's a long night ahead of me."

"You know, Sam should give you more credit. Oh, Jake could you do me a favor and not think about the kiss. I won't be able to stand Paul's or any of the guys comments about it later," I joked.

"I don't think I have that much of self-control Bells," he says and leans down to give me one last sweet peck on the lips.

Just when he pulls away Charlie enters with a gloomy look on his face. "Dad, are you okay?" I ask getting up and going to him.

"Yeah, it's just a little hard to take in Harry Clearwater's death," he says quietly.

"Well, I better go check on how my dad's doing," Jacob says heading towards the door and pats Charlie's shoulder lightly.

"You do that Jake and thanks for bringing Bella home," my dad says gratefully with a small smile.

"Sure, sir," he says formally and with a smile.

"Why are you calling me Sir, Jake?" he asks bewildered.

"Oh, it's just that I think it's more formal if I'm going to be dating Bella to refer to you as Sir," he says with a smile and with that leaves through the door leaving me to deal with the news he just gave Charlie.

Charlie turns to face me with an incredulous and questioning expression. I am blushing so much I hide my face so he doesn't see my embarrassment.

Finally after what seems like hours he says, "What did he say?"

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. I hope Bella's declaration turned out okay, please feel free to comment if it didn't. I appreciate it. Next chapter is going to be about Charlie's reaction and a few other things I think I have to include for Jacob and Bella to have their happily ever after ;)<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here is the next chapter. Hope you guys like it and sorry it took some time, but i did my best and thanks for reading and giving me an opportunity to share my opinion on what should have happened.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Twilight. All credit goes to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

"What did he say?" Charlie asked again after a long silence from my part.

"Well, dad… umm how can I say this.. I guess you could say I'm letting go of the past and embracing the future?" I finally said. It was so difficult to talk about this with Charlie, even harder than telling Jacob how I felt about him. He was going to pay the next time I saw him for dropping the bomb on Charlie and letting me deal with the aftermath.

"So what you're saying is that you're moving on… from Edward?" he says cautiously probably expecting me to break down at the mention of his name.

"Yes, dad and you don't have to be so cautious about how you say Edward's name. Although I would prefer if we didn't talk about that part of my life anymore."

"So, you think Jacob can help you move on?" he says questioning.

"Yeah, I do dad. You don't know how much he means to me," I say reassuring him.

"Well, okay, as long as you're happy. Just tell Jacob to remember I'm a cop… which means I have a gun, just in case," he says flashing a smile and leaves to his room.

I stand there for a moment thinking back to today. I recall the day from the beginning to now, from jumping of the cliff, to kissing Jacob for the first time, to seeing Alice again and saying our goodbye's and to telling Jacob that I loved him. Finally, my exhaustion of the day caught up to me and I went upstairs to sleep and for once I wasn't scared of what the night would bring.

* * *

><p>In the morning I wasn't at all shocked by the fact that I hadn't had any dreams. The bad dreams had probably left when my hole had been healed by Jake. I was a little relieved that I would no longer have to be afraid when going to sleep. Suddenly, I realized that there was still something I had to be scared of. Well, not something, someone. Victoria. With everything that had happened I had totally forgotten the reason Jacob was out on patrol. <em>God I'm stupid<em>, I thought to myself.

I dressed as quickly as possible and went down stairs and found Charlie eating breakfast. "Hey, kiddo. You headed to La Push?" he asked when he saw me.

"Yeah. I just want to check up on Jake. How are you dealing dad?" I asked a little worried seeing dark circles under his eyes.

"I'm okay, Bells. You don't need to worry about me. I'm going to go help Sue with some funeral arrangements," he replied.

"That's good, I bet Sue could use some company. Well, I'll see you later," I said and turned around when I thought of something. I turned back and gave Charlie a hug. He was a little shocked but quickly recovered hugging me back. "Love you, dad."

I knew Charlie had as hard a time expressing his feelings as me but he immediately replied, "Love you too, Bells."

Seeing how easily I could lose someone I loved made me appreciate the ones I had even more. As long as Victoria was still out there my loved ones and I would still be in danger, but Jacob was the one that was out there hunting her down. I wouldn't lose him. I couldn't.

* * *

><p>I didn't know where I was headed at first, but I finally decided to head over to Emily's place. Jacob had said they were going to be running patrol all night, so I figured Emily would have some news on them. I pulled up on the tiny familiar house that looked so cheerful on the outside with all the flowers booming but also so out of place because of the dark, thick forest surrounding it.<p>

Inside, I found Emily cleaning up around which was immediately a bad sign. From the time I had spent here with Emily I had noticed that when she got nervous or anxious she would start cleaning the house even if it didn't need cleaning. "Hey, Em," I said catching her attention away from some dishes.

She smiled at me but even on the damaged side of her beautiful face I could see the fear she felt so clear in her features. "Hi, Bella," she said.

"I just came to see if the guys were here… or if there were any news," I said.

"Actually, yes Bella," she said sighing, "The thing is I don't know how you'll take it. I don't want to scare you."

"How much more scared can I get? Just tell me, Em," I said. She gestured for me to take a seat on the table. I knew deep down what was coming, but I was still growing more anxious by the second. We both sat down. I waited while Emily figured out how to tell me.

"Okay, well… during the night Jacob and Embry were on patrol… when they caught a fresh trail…," she said waiting for my reaction.

"They found her?" I asked my terror clearly showing in my voice.

"Yes, but as soon as they informed us the others left to help. It's been a few hours since they left, they should be here any moment."

We waited, not so patiently if I must say. Emily returned to her cleaning and I paced around the house. It wasn't really helping me relax, so I finally gave up and just sat down on the table thinking. Even thought there was only one of her, she was still the most dangerous and malicious vampire I had met. I couldn't bear the fact of Jacob or any of the pack's members facing her. If anything happened to them I would have that on my concious forever. Jacob thought it was foolish of me to think they couldn't take her, but I still worried. I finally noticed Emily had stopped cleaning and came over to sit beside me. We sat in silence, but after a few moments she offered me her hand. It was a sing of comfort. So we waited, hand in hand, for our werewolves to come home.

After what seemed like hours we finally heard some footsteps on the porch. We ran outside and half yanked the door open. We finally saw them coming up the steps; Sam infront with Jacob, Jared, Paul, and Embry trailing behind. They all looked prefectly fine. Actually, they were smilling with so much joy and pride on all their faces. They looked like they had just come from playing football and they all scored the winning touchdown. Seeing them like this with the same expressing on their faces they all looked exactly alike, like brothers, but of course they were already brothers even if they didn't have the same blood running through their veins.

I ran straight for Jacob with so much force it almost knocked us both down, but he caught me just in time. He laughed lightly, pleased by my reaction. "Wow, easy Bells," he said but drew me closer into him.

"Yeah, easy there love birds," Paul said with a smirk. Jacob obviously couldn't keep the kiss out of his mind, but it didn't matter. What mattered was that he was here. Safe and whole.

I pulled back just a tiny bit to see Jacob face and asked the question that was burning up inside me "What happened? Did you find her?"

He frowned lightly and opened his mouth to answer.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is. What did you guys think? What do you think happened to Victoria? Did she escape again or did the pack finally get her? Stay tuned all the answers will be revealed in the next chapter.<strong>

**Thanks again for reading and PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter. There is only one more to go. Hope you guys have liked the story. Team Jacob forever!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. If you didn't know that, then you're not a true twilight fan.**

"Yes, actually," he said, "Come on I'll tell you everything, but let's sit down." He led me over to the table with the other's following behind. I refused to let go of him so he sat me down on his lap, and all the others sat down around us. Emily immediately began to make food for the guys in the kitchen.

"Okay, so you probably already know we were out on patrol all night right?"

"Yeah," I said preparing myself for what he was going to say next.

He got his amused storytelling face and started. "Well, me and Embry we running when BOOM! We hit a fresh trail, not 5 minutes long. We called the guys when we were sure it was the red headed leech and followed the trail. We finally caught up to her when she was getting to the Cullen's territory," he said and paused when he saw I had started shivering and had goose bumps all over my arms. "Hey, it's okay, Bella, honey," he said and rubbed my arms with his warm hands.

"Jacob, I think it's better for you not to give details. Bella can't handle that and you're scaring her," Sam in a suggestive voice.

Jacob tilted my head so that he could look at me and said, "I'm sorry. I just get so caught up in the story. Do you want me to continue or maybe later when you're feeling better?"

"No it's okay. Please continue. I just want this over with," I said and tried to calm down.

Jacob nodded and continued. "Okay, well I'm not going to give you any details, so what happened was that….we caught her. It was a group effort really. She did put up a fight but we were finally able to destroy her." I guess he saw some confusion on my face because he added, "What I'm saying is that she's dead Bella."

I didn't know how to digest it. "Victoria is dead? She's not coming for me?" was all I was able to get out.

"Yes, honey," he said pulling me close, "You don't need to be scared of anything anymore." I felt him plant a kiss on the top of my head, but I was so frozen in shock I couldn't respond. Every day since Laurent told me Victoria was going to take her revenge out on me, I've been so terrified, waiting for her to come for me.

"You know, I thought you were kidding Jake," Jared said after a long silence, with a slight frown on his face.

"About what?" he asked confused.

"About her confidence in us," he said and directed his words to me, "We may not be as strong as the bloodsuckers, but we can fight."

I smiled a little and so did Jacob. "See, I told you it was kind of insulting," he said looking down at me, still smiling.

"I know you are. It's just hard to process the fact that Victoria is dead. I don't know how to thank you guys for putting your own lives at risk for mine," I told them sincerely.

"That's our duty, to protect our people," Sam said to me, "Now that you're with Jacob, you have become a part of our family and as family we protect each other."

I blushed when he mentioned my relationship with Jacob, but I was really grateful to all of them and Sam was right. They are my family now.

"Plus, it was really fun for all of us," Embry added.

"Well, the fun is over," Emily said putting plates on the table, "Now it's time to eat."

All the guys started for the table, so I started getting up from Jacob's leg but he caught my arm. "Oh, no. I'm not letting you go now that I have you. Come on, I bet you haven't eaten anything since you came here," he said and pulled me down again into his occurred to him then and asked with a smile, "So, how did things go with Charlie?"

"Oh just great," I said with a sarcasm, "Thanks for letting me deal with it on my own. Oh, and he said to tell you to remember that he is a cop… so he has a gun just in case."

He laughed and so did everyone else. "Tell him that I won't forget," he said still chuckling.

"You better watch out Jake. If one day Bella gets pissed with you, Charlie is going to come after you with a gun," Paul said laughing, probably imagining it by the look on his face.

"Well, I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen," he says with a smile looking at me.

"It would be kind of funny to see," I say jokingly, "But let's hope it doesn't happen for Charlie's sake. He would probably have a heart attack if you transformed right in his face."

"I think I can prevent that. All I have to do is keep you happy," Jacob says.

"You already do," I say and stretch up to give him a light peck on the lips, which he returns easily.

"Hey, none of that, we're going to eat," Jared says and Jacob and I blush.

I had to admit I was a bit hungry. I hadn't eating anything since I woke up and I could feel my stomach protesting because of the emptiness. I ate on Jacob's lap and everyone else was huddled around the table. It almost seemed impossible for all of us sitting together, since the guys were huge, but we managed it. I had never had a huge family before, but now as I sat there it truly felt that this was the place where I belonged.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this one was kind of short but I put a lot of effort into it. As I said before, only one more chapter. Tell me your thoughts on this one or how do you I should end my story. I'll try to update it as soon as I can.<strong>

**Thanks for reading and Please REVIEW. (Only takes a minute)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, here it is; the last chapter. Sorry it took sometime to upload but I had a lot of school work. I put my best effort into it, so I hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters used in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>**acob's POV**

The next months were the best one's of my life and I was sure they would get better. The pack still had patrols, but there hadn't been any leeches around here since we killed the red-haired one. When I wasn't on patrol, I was with Bella. I was always eager to see her even if I had just seen her a few hours before. Her face was so beautiful and so full of life compared to the first few days she had come with the biked to my house. When we were together, we just talked and laughed about different things.

Bella told me how she was trying to "reconnect" with her friends before graduation came. One weekend she even invited all of them to the movies again and asked me to go with her. I didn't want to slack off on patrol, but Sam said it was okay for me to go since there hadn't been any sightings. "You deserve a break Jacob, go have fun," he told me.

I had more than fun that night. Seeing Mike Newton's face when Bella and I arrived, hand in hand, was priceless. Apparently, Bella hadn't told him we were together, which should have pissed me off a bit, but seeing Mike's face was the most amusing thing I had seen in ages. It was satisfying knowing he would no longer have hopes with Bella.

Bella's graduation came and she looked happier than I had ever seen. I knew she didn't like to get presents but I still gave her a bracelet with a tiny reddish-brown wolf that I made myself. I told her it was so that I would always be on her mind but she said, "You're always on my mind either way Jake, I don't think there's a way I can get you out now."

"I have that effect on people," I said pulling on my most charming smile and leaning down to give her a gentle kiss. Every time we kissed I felt a tingling sensation inside me, spreading all over my body, which always demanded for more. I knew it was the same for Bella, because her knees would grow weak and I would have to support her weight, giving her a teasing smile.

Months passed and many changes came. Bella decided to stay in Forks to study. Charlie and her had a little fight about it though. He wanted for her to go off to a better college than the one here. It made me feel kind of guilty because I knew I was the reason for her staying. I told her it was okay if she went off, as much as I would hate us being apart for a while, I didn't want to prevent her from living a normal life, but of course Bella was stubborn. "You waited for me, so now it's my turn to wait for you."

The pack remained the same except for Quil joining. Although, he didn't take it the way we had anticipated; It was totally the opposite. He was actually happy about it. Mostly though, it was because he was finally able to hang out with us again. We were now six… well soon we would be five again.

* * *

><p>Sam came to us with the news a year later, when we hadn't had one single sighting of a parasite. He had decided to stop phasing and was now trying to start ageing again. There was no danger anymore, pluas his wedding with Emily was coming. He thought we were prepared for anything but him leaving also meant we had to have another Alpha. When I had first joined the pack, he had told me it was my destiny to become the Alpha, but I had a choice whether to take it or nor and I had refused. Once again, he offered it to me, but this time I didn't know what to say.<p>

"I just never considered myself as a person, who can lead other or give order, you know?" I say to Bella one day while we walked in the beach. It was a nice day. The sky was clear, the waves were calm and we could hear the birds singing in the trees.

"I think you're ready for this, plus I kind of like the sound of Chief Jacob," she says with a teasing smile.

"Yeah, well I'm not so sure about that. I still have time to decide thought; the wedding in a few weeks," I say.

"I'm so happy for Sam and Emily. They deserve their happy ending," Bella responds thoughtfully.

"What about our happy ending?" I ask.

"We are already happy. I couldn't ask for anything else; I already have everything I ever wanted," she responds back easily.

"Yeah, but what if I could give you more happiness?"

"What do you mean?" she asks stopping and facing me.

"Bella, you already know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so why not make it official." She still looks bewildered so I finally say what I had on my mind. "Isabella, Bella, honey, my love, would do me a favor and make me the luckiest man on the world by marrying me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I was frozen with shock, trying to register the word he had just said. Was I losing my mind or had Jacob just proposed? I didn't know. I was so disoriented I couldn't think, but I was finally able to move and when I did, I threw my arms around Jacob. He pulled me in close and put his lips on my forehead, then down to my cheek, to my jaw, the corner of my lips, and finally met them with mine. It was the most passionate kiss we had ever had, that I had to cling to him so that I wouldn't fall. My knees buckled but he held me up with his strong arms. Our mouths moved in synchronization, our bodies pressed tightly together looking like we would never be able to pull apart. I loved Jacob so much. I knew my hunger and need for him would never end. I would never be able to live without him.

When we were finally able to pull away, we were breathless. "So, is that a yes?" Jacob asked smiling.

"Of course, it's a yes," I say smiling and as I stretched up to kiss him again I could feel his smile against my lips.

When the wedding day finally arrived, I wasn't nervous at all, unlike most brides. It just felt as if everything was falling right into place. This was the normal path my life was supposed to take.

Emily, Sue, Angela and Jessica were the ones that helped me get ready. Angela and Jessica both had flue from their collages to Forks just for my wedding. My hair was put into loose curls with a small and beautiful crown that was attached with my veil. My dress was beautiful. It wasn't so extravagant because since the wedding was going to be in the beach. It was a long dress made of silk and lace with layers. (see bottom for link to see dress)

Finally, when everything was ready, Charlie came in to take me down the beach. His eyes were a little puffy and he was wearing a white suit, looking very handsome. He seemed lost at words when he saw me but when he was finally able to speak he said, "You look beautiful, Bella. I'm going to miss having you in the house."

"You're still going to see me dad, this isn't goodbye remember," I say, but also knowing I wouldn't have to worry about him. Sue and him seemed to have found comfort in each other and it made me happy that he had found love again.

"You're right, come on let's not keep Jacob waiting. You've made him wait long enough," he said and laced my arm through his.

Walking down the aisle of sand and petals was almost as if it was a dream. I couldn't think of anything more than seeing Jacob. Everyone I loved was here and it was such a pretty day, that I thought it couldn't be more perfect. The only thing I could feel was Charlie's arm through mine, everything else seemed like a dream. Then, I finally saw him. He was standing under an arc of pink and white roses at the end of the aisle. He looked stunning, wearing an elegant white suit with a pink flower just over where his heart was. When our eyes met, we both broke into enormous smile's that hurt my cheeks. I felt a little impatient, because I wanted to run up to him and throw my arms around him but I stopped myself. I would have him to myself for the rest of my life.

When Charlie and I already arrived he gave me his blessing and kissing my forehead he said, "I love you, kid."

"Love you too dad," I told him and he released me and passed me to Jacob. We entwined our hands together, smiling.

The rest of the wedding seems a blur. We kept everything traditional except for the vows, which we made ourselves.

_You make me laugh_

_You make me happy_

_You make me feel alive_

_I give you my heart_

_I give you my soul_

_I give you our life together_

_You give me your heart_

_You give me your soul_

_You give me our life together_

_I promise always to love you_

_I promise always to cherish you_

_I promise always to be by your side_

_Our two lives will move through life together_

_Our two lives will be better together_

_Our two lives will be one forever_

And finally it was time for the big question. "Isabella Swan do you take Jacob Black to be your lawful wedded husband and do you promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, for so long as you bothe shall live? " asks the minister.

"I do," I respond looking into Jacob's eyes, while mine were filling up with tears that were threatning to get out.

"Jacob Black, do you take Isabella Swan to be your lawful wedded wife and do you promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, , for so long as you both shall live?

"I do," he says looking deeply into my eyes, the tears finally welling up and spilling over.

He pronounced us husband and wife and said "You may now kiss the bride."

Jacob took me up in his arms and met his lips with mine. It was a sweet, tender kiss that assulted my stomach with butterflies and when he pulled away he wipped my tears with his fingers saying, "I love you."

"I love you," and there was no one else in the world but us in that moment.

-As time passed, our love and happiness only grew stonger and bigger. Jacob stopped phasing when he was about twenty-five and just about that time I felt the first kick of our fist little nudger. He was so beautiful and excatly like his father. He had his beautiful russet colored skin, but he had my deep chocalate brown eyes. Later, came our sweet, little princess which looked more like me, with thick curls and small but beautiful face. Together, we watched them grow up, and experienced new adventures with them. It seemed as if our lives were endless, but of course that wasn't true. "I'll be waiting for you, my radient sun," I told Jacob when my time had come.

"I'll be there soon," he promised me and I took one last look at his beautiful face and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is. It took me some time to come up with an ending but I finally decided for this. Thank you so much for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance. Please tell me your thoughts on the ending, whether you liked it or not. Or suggestions on improving my writing.<strong>

**From a Jacob fan, again thank you and PLEASE REVIEW! :) **

wedding dress link_: .com/imgres?q=simple+beach+wedding+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&biw=1356&bih=635&tbm=isch&tbnid=HsNyjzpfwH2XbM:&imgrefurl=.com/2010_05_01_&docid=SYPufsqElcL5uM&imgurl=.&w=375&h=500&ei=39ApT5q6OoWW2AXErNnhAg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1119&vpy=197&dur=181&hovh=259&hovw=194&tx=121&ty=103&sig=115537255042915004844&page=1&tbnh=137&tbnw=101&start=0&ndsp=30&ved=1t:429,r:29,s:0_


End file.
